Solo mío
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Algunas chicas del gremio deciden hacer una pijamada, en la que salen a la luz los sentimientos de Lucy por Natsu, por lo que Cana le aconseja que quizá sería bueno que tuvieran una cita y hablaran del asunto. Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que estos dos eran una especie de amigos sexuales ¿Qué pasará cuando Lucy le revele a Natsu sus sentimientos? - One shot :Lemon: ¡NaLu!


_**¡Hoooola amigos lectores!**_

 _ **Me reporto con un nuevo fic lemon NaLu (¡Aye!) ¡Que espero disfruten! \\(n.n)/**_

 _ **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si así fuera habría más chipeo entre todos :(( hahaha) Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Solo mío**_

 _ **.**_

Hace mucho tiempo que todos sabían que Lucy, la maga celestial, tenía fuertes sentimientos por Natsu y él era el único que nunca se daba por enterado. Ella sabía que él la quería, sabía que podía contar con su ayuda y apoyo para lo que fuera, pero no sabía si podría corresponder sus sentimientos alguna vez, y con lo idiota que resultaba algunas veces, no tenía muchas esperanzas…

– ¿Entonces dices que Grey hizo qué? – Le preguntaba curiosa Cana a Juvia, la que contaba lo que había pasado con el mago de hielo el día anterior.

– Dijo que sí quería a Juvia, que quería que estuvieran siempre juntos, ¡Y que no volvería a pasar a llevar los sentimientos de Juvia! …Y entonces, bueno, las cosas se animaron un poco y – Contaba totalmente sonrojada y feliz la peliazul a sus amigas del gremio, las que habían decidido hacer una pijamada. Hace mucho no se reunían todas a hablar cosas de chicas.

– No… ¿¡Tuvieron sexo!? – Le gritó Mirajane viendo la expresión de la chica, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, totalmente sorprendida y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

– ¡Mira! No digas eso frente a Wendy – La reprendió Lucy, cubriéndole rápidamente los oídos en un vano intento porque no escuchara.

– Más o menos, solo alcanzamos a tocarnos un poco y besarnos pero me dio un poco de corte seguir más allá de eso…– Respondió la maga de hielo, moviéndose de un lado para otro emocionada. No podía creer que estuviera contando, por fin, algo que era real y no un sueño.

– Oh, bueno es normal que la primera vez de algo de corte, pero debes confiar en ti misma y verás cómo te sientes con más confianza, y simplemente déjate llevar si sientes que estás preparada – Le aconsejaba Levi amablemente y sin ninguna doble intención.

– Escucha a Levi, ella tiene experiencia con estas cosas porque de seguro ya ha pasado unas cuantas veces con Gajeel ¿Verdad Levi? – Bromeaba Cana con sonrisa maliciosa, pero definitivamente no esperaba la respuesta que obtuvo.

– B-Bueno, llevamos algún tiempo saliendo, es normal que– Había empezado a explicar con el rostro colorado a más no poder, pero el grito de sorpresa de las chicas la hizo detenerse de golpe, para luego largarse a reír todas.

– Y qué hay de ti Lucy, ¿no pasa nada con Natsu? – Le preguntó Erza, apretando una de las almohadas de su cama entre sus brazos. Hace algún tiempo que los venía notando algo raros, y ella los conocía mejor que nadie.

– ¿C-Con Natsu? ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo con él? Haha – Contestó la rubia nerviosa, sintiendo las miradas de las chicas sobre ella.

– Ay Lucy, ¡todas sabemos que estás loquita por él! – La molestó Wendy, quitándose las manos de sus orejas.

– B-Bueno, qué más da seguir negándolo… Sí, quiero muchísimo a Natsu, pero todas sabemos que esto va a quedar en eso y ya, además él no está en mi lista de novios ideales, es totalmente lo contrario… Y creo estar casi segura de que no piensa en mí de esta manera – Les confesó la rubia sin desanimarse. Ya había asumido hace mucho que las cosas serían así a pesar de que, en veces, tenían sexo " _casual_ " según la rubia, pero eso no se lo contaría a las chicas.

– No creo que sea así, es más, diría que Natsu te considera muchísimo más que a cualquier otra chica o amigo – La animó Mira, hablando por lo que veía cada día en el gremio y no por hacerla sentir mejor.

– Deberías intentar salir a una cita con él y ver qué tal se dan las cosas, quién sabe, puede que hasta terminen más acaramelados que Juvia y Grey, o que Levi y Gajeel… O Erza y Jellal –Bromeo Cana, animando a la maga molestando a todas.

– Oigan, yo no veo a Jellal hace mucho… Aunque… Creo que me gustaría verlo más seguido – Confesó Titania, provocando la risilla de todas.

Así siguieron bromeando y contándose sus cosas hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero la idea que la morena le había dado a Lucy le seguía dando vueltas en la mente. ¿Qué tan mal podría resultar el invitar a Natsu a una cita?

– Hey Natsu… ¿Me haces un favor? – Le pedía la rubia al pelirosa, entonces él le diría que por su puesto, ella lo invitaría a un parque de diversiones, se reirían mucho, se pondrían serios en la rueda de la fortuna y, entonces, ella le diría lo que sentía. Natsu le confesaría que se sentía de la misma manera, se besarían y terminarían siendo novios y muy acaramelados… O al menos así pasaba en la mente de la chica mientras trataba de dormir con los ronquidos de Cana pegados a su oído.

Al día siguiente, Lucy llegó al gremio muy animada y con un plan totalmente perfecto para invitar a Natsu a salir, pero en cuanto empezó a preguntar por él los chicos le dijeron que se había ido de pesca a un lugar lejano con Happy la noche anterior. Tendría que esperar un par de días antes de poder ejecutar su " _proyecto_ ", pero pasaban los días y no sabía nada del pelirosa o de Happy.

– Creo que el destino me está diciendo que no debo hacerlo... – Le decía algo desanimada a Erza, camino a sus respectivos hogares.

– Tranquila, ya sabes que Natsu a veces es impredecible, pero de seguro está por regresar, él no suele demorar mucho en estos viajes – Contestaba Erza, para luego despedirse y marcharse a Fairy Hills. O mejor dicho, a juntarse con Jellal.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa centro de su sala de estar y, cansada, se fue directo a su habitación. Se quitó todo y se lanzó sobre su cama, pero al sentir un extraño bulto bajo el cubre pegó un brinco dejando escapar un leve grito.

– ¿Q-Quién…? – Y entonces vio los alborotados mechones rosa asomándose.

– ¡Lucy! ¡Por fin llegas, con Happy atrapamos peces enormes! Te dejamos algunos en tu frízer, aunque Happy se comió la mitad de los que te traíamos de regalo – Decía animado, haciendo gestos con las manos.

– ¡Aye! Es que sabían demasiado bieeeen y no me pude aguantar, lo siento Lucy – Hablaba Happy con un pequeño atisbo de culpa fingido. La verdad era que no lo sentía para nada.

– Da igual, ¡me alegra tanto que volvieran! – Les confesó ella, lanzándose sobre ellos.

– Pero Lucy, ¿Dónde está tu ropa? – Preguntó el pelirosa, alejándose levemente para mirarla.

– ¡Lucy es una pervertida! – Gritaba el pequeño gato azul, comenzando a volar hacia todos lados.

– ¡No soy una pervertida! Pero me gusta dormir así y no soy adivina para saber cuándo van a estar en mi cuarto y cuando no…– En su defensa, ellos siempre se metían en los momentos más inoportunos.

Y Natsu no tenía nada que alegar si ya la había visto así muchas veces, sin embargo rápidamente tomó una polera y un short de su closet y se los puso como pudo. Se metió en la cama y se quedó un par de segundos mirando el techo. Tenía a Natsu junto a ella y a Happy, y quería pedirle a Natsu que salieran en una cita, pero con el pequeño azul era un poco difícil. Siempre andaba de chismoso contando todo y no quería que nadie más aparte de sus amigas lo supiera o su perfecto plan podría arruinarse. Los chicos del gremio siempre llegaban sin ser invitados y fingían que " _no sabían que ellos estaban allí_ ", así que se le ocurrió una idea.

– Happy, Charle me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hablar contigo pero no me dijo qué… Y desde que se fueron que te espera – Le susurró al pequeño azul, el que al escuchar el nombre de su querida gatita, abrió de inmediato los ojos.

– Hmm… ¿Será muy tarde para hacerle una visita? No quiero molestar a Wendy – Susurró él, volteándose hacia la chica.

– Nah, yo me vine temprano a casa porque estaba algo cansada, pero Wendy siempre se queda hasta un poco más tarde, deberías ir a verlas – Lo animó ella, haciendo que Happy se levantara y, sin decir más que un " _nos vemos después_ " se marchó.

– Lucy, si quieres estar a solas conmigo no tienes más que decirlo y Happy se ira a algún lado, no necesitas inventarle excusas – Bromeaba el pelirosa, despeinando con una de sus manos los claros cabellos de esta.

– No era una excusa – Decía ella tratando de sonar convincente y recostándose de lado para poder mirarlo bien. Le gustaba mucho estar así con Natsu.

– Entonces ¿no quieres estar a solas conmigo para divertirnos un rato sin que Happy nos vea? – Le había empezado a decir él, acercándose para abrazarla, pero Lucy realmente no tenía ese tipo de intención, o al menos no lo había pensado en ello hasta que él lo había dicho.

– No, Natsu… Quiero invitarte a una cita – Soltó ella, apoyándose en el fornido pecho del chico y mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Una cita? ¡Claro! No hemos tenido una cita – Sonreía él animado. Siempre era divertido salir con Lucy, sobre todo porque, la mayoría del tiempo, le ocurrían cosas que a nadie más le pasaban.

–… Pero no quiero que Happy vaya con nosotros, yo…Quiero que seamos solo tú y yo – Lucy se sentía un poco mal por excluir al pequeño azul, pero era serio lo que quería hablar con Natsu y con Happy presente seguramente no podrían conversar bien.

– Hmmm… Creo que a Happy no le gustará que salgamos sin él, pero le inventaré algo – Respondió él, tratando de pensar en una excusa que hiciera que su peludo amigo no quisiera seguirlos.

– Gracias Natsu – Susurró la rubia, y besándole la mejilla, se recostó sobre él y se durmió. ¡Ya quería que se hiciera de día! Sin embargo el pelirosa no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche. Tendría una cita con Lucy y, a pesar de que sonaba divertido, algo lo preocupaba.

Al día siguiente Lucy se duchó rápidamente y se puso su mejor ropa, mientras que Natsu y Happy se terminaban de comer el desayuno que ella les había preparado. Luego les toco a ambos entrar a la ducha y, en ese momento fue cuando el pelirosa le inventó la excusa al gato azul, pero al cabo de unos segundos de ver el rostro del gato algo serio prefirió contarle la verdad. Le explicó que Lucy lo había invitado a una cita y que solo quería que fueran ella y él, nadie más.

– Oh… Entonces Lucy la pervertida quiere estar a solas contigo, bien, no se preocupen, yo me quedaré con Charle, ayer me contó que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien así que la iré a cuidar – Le contestó Happy, fregándole la espalda. Al menos se lo había tomado bien y no se sentía excluido.

Y entonces se fue cada uno por su camino. Happy se despidió de ambos y se marchó volando a toda velocidad, y Natsu comenzó a seguir a Lucy preguntando a cada minuto a donde se dirigían. Pero tuvo que conformarse con la casta respuesta de Lucy de que " _era sorpresa_ ". Debieron tomar el tren para poder llegar, y Natsu medio muriéndose por culpa de las náuseas se bajó lentamente y haciendo escándalo, pero en cuanto vio donde estaban se le pasaron todos sus malestares y se reanimó. La música animada, los gritos de las personas y los muchos colores lo invitaban a entrar corriendo al lugar.

– ¡Wooa! Lucy ¿de verdad quieres que tengamos nuestra cita aquí? – Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

– La idea es que nos divirtamos, y por supuesto no nos subiremos a las montañas rusas y eso, no quiero que me vomites encima… ¡Pero hay muchas otras atracciones! – Le contestó ella, tomándolo de un brazo para que entraran de una buena vez. Dieron una pequeña vuelta por el lugar y entonces la rubia empezó su detallado y perfecto plan.

– Natsu ¿Nos tomamos una foto? ¡Por allí hay una cabina! – Le dijo animada, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo con ella sin esperar respuesta. Y aprovechando que estaba vacía, simplemente entraron.

– ¿Cómo sirve esta cosa? – Preguntaba el pelirosa mirando hacia todas partes. Era demasiado angosta y tenía muchos botones que no sabía cómo usar.

– Espera, primero hay que ponerle una moneda, luego apretar el marco que quieres añadirle a la foto y ¡listo! Ven, acércate para que salgamos bien – Contestó Lucy, atrayéndolo a ella, pero él no se quedó quieto.

– ¿Pero dónde está la cámara? ¡Por qué nos vemos en esa pantalla si no hay ninguna cámara apuntándonos! ¿Lucy? Qué fue ese destello… ¡Quedé encandilado! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Lucy! – Decía poniéndose en pie, sentándose, moviendo los brazos para encontrar a Lucy y acercando su rostro a la pantalla...

Al final las fotos no salieron como ella esperaba; de las cuatro pequeñas fotos, hubo solo una en la que ambos salían "decentes" y sin mohines idiotas. Guardaron cada uno las ridículas fotos que acababan de sacarse y entonces Lucy sugirió ir por un helado. Estaba haciendo mucho calor y la cabina de fotos no ayudó mucho.

– " _Primera parte… Fracasada_ " – Pensó.

– ¿De qué sabor vas a querer tu helado? – Le preguntaba la vendedora a Natsu, el que no se decidía nunca por un sabor, haciendo que detrás de ellos se formara una gran fila de personas que, a cada minuto, les gritaban que se apuraran.

Al final terminó pidiendo un sabor con nombre extraño y color brillante que le manchó la boca, dejándosela del mismo color.

– ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos un momento? Hay demasiada gente y podrías– Había comenzado a decir Lucy algo preocupada porque el chico le derramara helado a alguien más, pero en eso que hablaba Natsu se tropezó con una piedra, se fue hacia delante y cayó sobre la rubia, manchándolos a ambos y generando que todos a su alrededor se rieran.

– "Parte dos… Totalmente fracasada" – Pensó poniéndose en pie con la ayuda del pelirosa.

– Lo siento Lucy, estaba demasiado concentrado en que no se me cayera el helado y no vi la piedra – Se disculpaba con cara de gato con botas.

– No importa, por allí hay un baño, iré a lavarme el rostro – Y algo desanimada se metió al lugar. ¿Por qué no podían hacer las cosas como la gente normal?

Cuando por fin se había quitado todo el helado del cabello, los pechos y el rostro, salió con la idea de que quizá ahora lo del helado sí había sido mala idea, pero que la casa del terror animaría un poco las cosas.

– Lucy… Tu polera se trasluce – Le dijo serio el pelirosa, mirando intensamente el busto de la chica. No tenía la intención de que nadie más aparte de él la viera así, por lo que se quitó su preciada bufanda y se la colocó encima.

– Bueno, tenía helado por todas partes y esta zona precisamente era la que quedó más manchada – Respondió Lucy sin ánimos de tentar a nadie, mientras que se acomodaba la bufanda para que la cubriera mejor, pero no contaba con que, con ese simple comentario, a su compañero se le encendiera la sangre.

Sin previo aviso, y sin importarle si había alguien mirando o no, abrió la puerta del baño, la empujó dentro y se metió él también, para luego ponerle seguro a la puerta.

– ¡N-Natsu! ¡Es el baño de chicas! Si quieres lavarte ve al –

– Lavarme no es precisamente en lo que estoy pensando…– La cortó él, aprisionándola contra el frío muro de baldosa.

– Natsu…– Le susurró mientras que él le aprisionaba las muñecas por sobre su cabeza y le besaba el cuello.

– Espera… Era esto precisamente lo que no quería – Le dijo con dificultad. Le resultaba imposible resistírsele si salía con este tipo de actitudes tan inesperadas pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba saber que él era solo de ella.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? – Le preguntó Natsu con voz ronca, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre comenzaba a recorrerle desde el muslo hacia el trasero.

– No es eso… Es que tengo muchas cosas que decirte aún – Respondió ella, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba con las caricias del chico.

– Entonces trata de decirlo ahora… Porque no me detendré – Zanjó él finalmente, besándola salvajemente. La necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla así, gimiendo y sonrojándose entre sus brazos. Hacia un buen par de días que no se veían y desde que había descubierto lo fascinante que era hacer el amor con Lucy estaba constantemente pensando en ella, además la noche anterior se había quedado dormida de inmediato y no le había dado tiempo para nada.

– Natsu… No quiero que nuestra relación sea así… Teniendo sexo casual… Yo realmente quiero que seas solo mío – Le decía entre suspiros, sintiendo cada caricia que Natsu le daba.

– Y lo soy Lucy – Contestaba él, subiéndole la polera para poder besarle y lamerle los pechos, que le sabían al extraño helado de antes.

– Pero no así… Natsu, yo te amo… Quiero que seamos novios – Le confesó ella, notando cómo el pelirosa por fin le soltaba las muñecas.

– Lucy…– Fue lo único que le dijo, quedándose un par de segundos quieto, parado frente a ella, con las mejillas coloradas y el pulso a mil, sintiendo cómo de pronto el amiguito que tenía en la entrepierna quería deshacerse de la molesta ropa.

– ¿Natsu? – Preguntó ella algo asustada. ¿Y si tal vez él no la quería de esa forma? Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera decir más, la besó dulcemente, le besó el cuello, la clavícula, los pechos y, sin previo aviso la volteó dejándola de espaldas a él.

– Solo… Quédate así un instante – Le susurró al oído con voz ronca, mordiéndole levemente la oreja, pasando sus manos desde sus pechos hacia su zona íntima, notando lo húmeda que estaba y jugueteando con sus dedos un instante ahí por sobre la tela, antes de bajarle las bragas, las que cayeron hasta sus rodillas, y subirle la falda por sobre el trasero.

– ¿N-Natsu? – Gimió suavemente la rubia, tratando de voltearse a verlo, pero él no la dejó. Le tomó ambas muñecas con una sola mano y se las pegó al muro, para luego con la mano que tenía libre bajarse los pantalones y el calzoncillo, tomarse el grueso e hinchado miembro y meterlo lentamente en la intimidad de Lucy, haciéndola gemir de placer. Poco a poco empezó a embestirla, disfrutando cada gemido y sensación que esto le provocaba, sin soltarle las muñecas y masajeándole el clítoris con cada embestida.

– ¡Natsu…! Más rápido…– Decía Lucy con tono lastimero, con las rodillas temblorosas y poniéndose cada vez más en puntitas para que Natsu entrara más a fondo.

– Déjame disfrutarse así un poco más – Le respondió él tratando de resistirse a metérsela más rápido, pero al final cedió. Le soltó las muñecas, le afirmó con ambas manos las caderas y comenzó a embestirla rápida y profundamente, haciendo que los gemidos de Lucy fueran más y más fuertes, hasta que no se aguantó más y se corrió con un ronco gemido, que sonó más como un gruñido. Pero para no dejar a la rubia a medias, la hizo correrse con sus dedos.

– ¡Natsu! – Gritó extasiada, sintiendo cómo las rodillas querían ceder. Tenía el cuerpo todo sudado, las bragas en las rodillas, la falta sobre su trasero, el brasier y la polera cerca de la garganta, la bufanda le colgaba de un brazo, el cabello alborotado y Natsu aún no le respondía lo que ella le había dicho.

– Lucy… Lo que me dijiste me pillo un poco por sorpresa – Le dijo el pelirosa con la voz aún algo afectada, arreglándose la ropa. En realidad había sido tan así que no quiso que Lucy viera su rostro avergonzado y por eso le hizo el amor de esa forma.

– ¿Entonces no es lo mismo que piensas tú? Es decir ¿No quieres que seamos novios? – Preguntó ella un poco apenada, arreglándose la ropa apresuradamente. El baño de pronto parecía demasiado sofocante.

– No es eso, es que… Pensaba que querías a alguien más, además yo ni si quiera estoy en tu lista de novios ideales, ¡Está hasta Grey! – Respondió él, apoyándose en el lavamanos. Él simplemente se conformaba siendo su amigo y que ella quisiera tener sexo con él era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

– Eso… ¡Natsu! ¡No debes leer mis cosas sin mi permiso! Además eso es una estupidez nada más…La persona que más quiero que sea mi novio eres tú, Natsu – Le dijo, terminando por fin de arreglarse todas las prendas y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

– En ese caso… No quiero volver a ver esas tontas listas, y… Quiero que todos los días hagamos esto… Y – Decía pensando en las cosas que quería, tirándola de un brazo hacia él para abrazarla – Y quiero que me veas solo a mí, Lucy – Le susurró, besándole levemente el cuello.

– Oye, ¿No crees que pides demasiado? – Bromeó ella, pegándole levemente en el pecho.

– Ah, y les diré a todos que eres mi chica, así nadie andará de mirón cuando andes en bañador con las otras chicas – Proseguía, pero entonces alguien les golpeó la puerta.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Realmente necesito usar el baño! – Decía una voz desde afuera, una voz que sonaba demasiado familiar para pasarla por alto.

– ¿Esa es… Juvia? –Dijo Natsu, soltando a Lucy para abrir la puerta y salir.

– ¡Espe- Natsu! No habrás así nada más… Si nos ven salir juntos...– Susurraba la rubia, tratando de frenarlo pero él ya le había sacado el seguro y estaba con el plomo en la mano, y sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras abrió, topándose con medio gremio afuera.

– Qué… ¡Chicos! ¿También vinieron en citas? – Decía Dragneel todo animado y saliendo como si nada del baño.

– ¡Sabíamos que eran ustedes! Oye ¿Qué le hacías a Lucy que se quejaba tanto? – Lo molestaba Grey, riéndose a la par con los demás.

– Se guuuuussstan – Les decía Happy, volando alrededor.

– No, verán, lo que pasa es que se me había mojado la polera y se traslucía, y Natsu – Había comenzado a explicar Lucy, pero nadie la dejó terminar porque habían empezado a hacer bromas sobre el asunto.

– ¡Y qué si le hice el amor a Lucy ahí dentro! Ella ahora es mi novia, así que es lo normal…Creo… ¡Pero es rico! Y ustedes de seguro también lo hacen ¡y más que nosotros! Así que déjenos en paz – Les gritó el pelirosa, sintiéndose un poco mareado con tanta gente riéndose a su alrededor, y dejando a sus compañeros sonrojados y lanzándose miradas cómplices, tomó a su novia de la mano y se la llevó a algún juego que no implicara tener que subirse a un carrito en movimiento.

– ¡Lucy! ¡Debes contarnos todo después! – Le gritó Mira guiñándole un ojo, antes de verla desaparecer en la casa del terror, pero Lucy tenía tanta vergüenza por todo que ni si quiera quiso mirarla. De seguro que todos recordarían aquello por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado! Y pues nada, estoy subiendo los fics que tenía hace años en el pc (que se me había echado a perder pero que ahora se arregló milagrosamente :l) ¡Y recuperé todooo! (Wiiii x3 hahaha) ¡Así que nos estaremos leyendo más seguidito!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
